Start Of Something New
by xStillxInxLovex
Summary: Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story that I'm trying out, it's my first High school musical fic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical! But I really wish that I did!**

**&!&!**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school- Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella**

**&!&!**

New York, NBA Championship semi-finals 

The loudspeaker was booming, _Number 14, Troy Bolton, pushes down the court, 4 seconds left on the clock, if their team captain makes this shot they win! 14 heads down the court- he shoots and… HE SCORES!_

The crowd cheered wildly after 22-year-old Troy Bolton made the winning shot. Chad Danforth ran up to Troy, "Congrats Troy! The winning shot! Just like that championship in high school!" Chad slapped Troy on the back. Everyone lifted Troy up and cheered their victory. Their NBA team was now moving into the championships.

"Yeah thanks Chad! Let's go to the bar to celebrate!" Troy screamed, over all the noise of the cheering crowds and the cheering team.

"Call Sharpay and Ryan and tell them what happened!" Chad told Troy, while spinning a basketball on his finger, as they were leaving the gym, after all the people had left. (They didn't want to get caught in the crowd.)

"Chad. You need a girlfriend. Every time we win, you tell me to call Ryan and Sharpay." Troy stated, stealing the basketball from Chad. "Any you've been carrying this thing around everyday since high school. You're 22 years old, Chad!"

Chad stole the basketball back from Troy. "I need a girlfriend? Look at you! You spend all your spare time watching Law and Order re-runs! You should go on that one dating website." Chad suggested.

"I'm only going on some dating website if you go on it too." Troy said, getting into his BMW that was parked in the parking lot outside the stadium. "Anyway, to the bar?"

"You know it!" Chad cheered. "But…"

"Okay fine call Ryan and Sharpay. I'm sure Sharpay will drive us home. She works at the bar so she can just drive us home when her shift is over. I don't really understand why she works at a bar. She doesn't even like to drink." Troy said, handing his cell phone to Chad.

"Oh, you know, she's just trying to get that big acting break but needs to earn a little money on the side. Unlike Ryan, who completely gave up and became a used car salesman." Chad started to dial Ryan's cell.

"Chad, did you ever wonder what happened to Gabriella and Taylor?" Troy blurted out, without even thinking.

"You mean that girl who did the musical thing with you? And the one that I went out with?" Chad asked. "Yeah I remember them, but I don't really wonder what happened to them. They're probably Scientists or something by now."

"You're probably right." Troy turned up some rock music while Chad talked to Ryan. But for some reason, the only song that was going through his mind was

_This could be the start of something new!_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you!_

"Troy!" Chad waved his hand in front of Troy's face, trying to get Troy's attention. "Troy! Pay attention man!"

"Oh, sorry." Troy snapped back to reality. _What's wrong with me?_

"Ryan's happy for us, says Congrats. He's going to let Sharpay know that all three of us are coming." Chad said, as the pulled onto another street. "You O.K.?"

"Yeah." _No. _Troy said.

They arrived at the bar. Chad hopped out of the car, basketball in hand, while Troy slowly got out, something on his mind- and it wasn't the basketball game.

New Mexico, New Mexico University 

"Alright class, have a good day, see you all tomorrow." 22-year-old Professor Montez packed all her papers together and stuffed them into a drawer at her desk. "I don't get paid enough for this." She was a bit young to be a teacher at a college, but her and her best friend Professor McHessey were both geniuses - and were recommended for teaching Chemistry at New Mexico University.

"Gabriella, you going to go home?" Taylor McHessey stuck her head through the doorway.

"Oh yes, sorry, I kind of Spaced out." Gabriella Montez walked over to the doorway, and walked down the hall next to Taylor.

"You alright Gabs?" Taylor asked, a bit concerned for Gabriella.

"Yeah! Why do you ask?" Gabriella was only half paying attention.

"Because you're only half paying attention to me and you left your purse in the classroom." Taylor pointed toward the classroom door.

"Oh Shit." Gabriella ran into the classroom, careful not to trip on her stiletto heels.

Gabriella ran back out into the hall where Taylor was waiting for her. "Alright spill. Something's on your mind." Taylor put her arm out in front of Gabriella to signal for her to stop. "What is it? I'm not letting you move until you tell me."

"Okay, you win." Gabriella sighed. "Have you ever thought about what happened to Troy and Chad? And even Sharpay and Ryan?"

"Not really. Is that's what's bothering you? Troy and Chad are probably famous basketball players, and Sharpay and Ryan probably act on Broadway." Taylor started to walk again, and Gabriella followed. "Wherever they are, I'm sure they're okay."

"I'm sure you're right." Gabriella said, walking out the front doors of the school to her car. "See you later."

"Good-bye Gabs." Taylor took of to her car, and pulled out of the near empty parking lot.

Gabriella got into her car and pulled out of the parking lot, set off to her apartment. The whole ride, she had that familiar song playing in her head.

_This could be the start of something new!_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you!_

She was lost in a daze until she heard a bunch of honking, looking around; she realized that she had run a red light. "Sorry!" she apologized, but nobody heard her, and thankfully, no cops saw. She was in no mood for a ticket.

She got to her apartment and unlocked the door. She walked in, threw her purse on the floor, kicked off her shoes and switched on the TV.

"Law and Order Re-runs! My favorite!" Gabriella got herself comfortable on the couch and watched the TV.

&!&!

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Internet Dating

Here's a new story that I'm trying out, it's my first High school musical fic. Enjoy! Thank you reviewers. Thanks to all! You all get a hug! In this chapter Troy and Uh… kind of Gabriella meet up on the Internet.

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical! But I really wish that I did! That would be awesome!**

**&!&!**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school- Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella**

**&!&!**

Troy woke up in his bed. He noticed a not attached to the headboard.

_Troy, _

_You passed out last night, so I brought you home. Have fun with that Hangover._

_Love, Sharpay_

"Ha Ha Ha funny." Troy pulled the note off the headboard and threw it across the room. "I can feel that hangover."

Troy popped a few Tylenol and switched on the TV to get his mind off the hangover, off Gabriella, and just on his favorite sport. He hoped that there was some sort of basketball game on. He was right, in fact, it was his.

But he wasn't thinking of basketball right then. He was actually thinking about what Chad had said, about the whole getting a girlfriend on the dating site. Troy clicked off the TV and walked over to his computer and started it up.

"What has gotten into me?" Troy asked himself. _I thought that there would be a chance that I might find Gabriella._

_Am I still in love?_

Troy typed in the URL and started a new profile for himself. He filled out the profile and read over it.

"I must be crazy." Troy accepted, and then, he was on the Internet dating website.

"I must be really crazy."

&!&!

Gabriella was sitting at her dining table, in her small apartment. She was eating her breakfast. Which was cereal. Gabriella wasn't in the greatest mood,

"Ugh. I really shouldn't go to work today." But Gabriella knew that she needed the pay, and talking to Taylor would cheer her up. She walked over into her small room, and pulled out a nice outfit for work. She grabbed her purse, some papers, pulled on her jacket, and then headed over to her car. "Taylor will get my mind back where it belongs."

When Gabriella reached the school, she reluctantly got out of her car. She walked up to the university doors, and noticed a crowd of students. But over by the staircase, where Taylor usually greets her, Taylor was nowhere to be found.

Gabriella looked around and didn't see Taylor anywhere. "Where could se be?"

Taylor's house 

"Yes, Principal Ahrill? Yes, Professor McHessey, yes, I'm sick right now, I have a high fever; I would hate to pass it onto the students. Yes, thank you very much. Have a good day."

Taylor hung up the phone and walked over to her computer. "Gabs probably doesn't want me to do this, but she needs to get her mind off of Troy and the others." _I hope she doesn't get mad at me._ Taylor went to a dating website that was advertised on TV. _Gabriella needs this. _ Taylor Typed in the URL, and found herself looking at the homepage, and their slogan, Need a date? You're at the right place!

"How stupid." Taylor started a new profile, one for Gabriella. She knew a lot about Gabriella, so it was fairly easy for her to fill it out.

Taylor clicked the submit button. "There you go Gabriella. You really need this."

At the school Again 

"Where is Taylor! She never misses a day of work!" Gabriella was complaining to the principal.

"Professor Montez, please don't fret, she is just sick! A fever is all!" Principal Ahrill

said, as she ushered Gabriella out the door.

"She NEVER gets sick!" Gabriella complained, racing to her classroom. Principal Ahrill slammed the door behind Gabriella.

Troy's house 

Troy was on the couch, watching TV, when all of a sudden, his computer beeped.

"Did I get a match?" Troy rocketed over to the computer and read out loud what it said. "Found Match- New Mexico" Troy scratched his head. "That's really far away." He read on, "Her name is Gabriella." Troy leaned back in his chair then shot back up. "Gabriella!"

Troy sent her a message:

Troy: Gabriella? 

**Gabriella: Yes.**

**Troy: So, How long have you lived in New Mexico?**

Troy hoped that she would respond 'Since High School'

Gabriella: I've lived in Mew Mexico Since High School. 

**Troy: I lived in New Mexico when I was in High School!**

"Troy?" Taylor asked out loud.

Gabriella: What town? 

**Troy: Albuquerque.**

**Gabriella: Troy?**

**Gabriella: Troy Bolton?**

**Troy: Yes! Are U Montez?**

"It can't be. What are the chances that I'd meet Troy on here?" Taylor scratched her head.

Gabriella: Yes, and no.

**Troy: What do you mean?**

"Yes and no? Is she married or something? That's crazy, why would she be on a dating website?" Troy wondered. "But It's Gabriella!"

Gabriella: This is Gabriella's account, but it's Taylor right now.

Troy: Taylor? Why are you on her account? 

Gabriella: I set this up for her- she kind of needed it.

**Troy: Really? Uh… how does she need it? Is she okay?**

**Gabriella: She's fine, just a little out of it lately.**

**Troy: I have to go Taylor, next time you get on, could you actually get Gabriella?**

**Gabriella: Sure. Goodbye Troy.**

**Troy: Cya.**

Troy closed out the chat just as Chad walked in the door. "Hey man. You ever heard of knocking?"

"What was on the computer? You closed it out before I could see it." Chad sat down on the black leather couch, and set his basketball next to him. Chad looked a little nervous. "I have some news about Sharpay."

&!&!

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Arguing, Sorrow, and a Kiss

I don't really know what Gabriella's mom's name is (or if she even has one) so I just made one up. In this chapter what happened to Sharpay is revealed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical! But I really wish that I did! That would be awesome!**

**&!&!**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school- Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella. And one unexpected pairing at the end!!!**

**&!&!**

Gabriella got home and immediately rushed to the phone. She dialed Taylor's number and it rang. Once, Twice.

"Hello?" Taylor answered.

"Taylor?" Gabriella sighed, then started to fire questions at her, "Where were you? Did you really get sick? I though you never got sick? Why-" Gabriella was cut off by Taylor.

"Gabs. Chill. I had something to take care of so I took the day off." Taylor attempted to chill out Gabriella.

"What did you have to take care of?" _That's funny, when there is something important Taylor usually tells me._

"You're going to hate me for this." Taylor went on to Explain what had happened on the Internet with Troy and the dating website.

"Oh my. Taylor. What is wrong with you? You really think I wanted a date?" Gabriella snapped.

"Look, I was just trying to help! And I found Troy!" Taylor tried to reassure Gabriella.

"I can't believe you." Gabriella hung up the phone and put it back on the phone the counter. "How could she do that?" Gabriella paused. "Am I just overreacting?"

There was a knock at Gabriella's door. She walked over and answered it, not really in the mood for company.

"Gabriella Montez?" A male asked, dressed in a police officer uniform, looking at a clipboard.

"Yes?" Gabriella gulped. She read the Officer's Badge, 'N.Y.P.D.'

"The Daughter of Carmen Montez?" The officer asked, looking at the Clipboard again.

"Yes." Gabriella gulped again.

"We have some bad news and a few questions to ask you." The officer looked Gabriella. She saw sorrow in the officer's eyes.

&!&!

"Chad. What happened. You look sad. Why do you look sad?" Troy started to freak out. Sharpay was one of his best friends and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Chad smiled. "Chill man, I was kidding! Nothing bad happened!" Chad laughed. "You should have seen your face!"

"That's not funny Chad Danforth!" Troy sighed, relieved that Sharpay was okay. "So what happened?"

"Sharpay got a big acting break!" Chad announced.

"Oh no." Troy frowned.

Chad looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"She's going to go get a big head now!" Troy fell back onto the couch and sighed. "But tell her that I'm happy for her."

"You can tell her yourself. I invited her over so we could celebrate." Chad span the basketball on his finger. "Hope you don't mind."

"Aw no, besides the fact that you invited people to a party at my house and I didn't even know about it." Troy stole the basketball from Chad and threw it down the hall.

"I have beer in the car if that makes you feel any better." Chad said, knowing that would change Troy's mind.

"That changes everything. Now go get that beer. I want a drink." Troy whined.

"Alcoholics." Chad said under his breath as he walked out the door to his car.

"I heard that!" Troy yelled.

"Yeah right." Chad grabbed the case of beer from the car and saw Sharpay's car pull up.

Sharpay's POV

"Alright Ryan. We're here!" I cheered, as I stepped out of the car. "Chad Danforth!" I yelled.

Chad jumped. "Yes Sharpay?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"What is that beer for?" I yelled, as I pulled the case from his hands. "You and Troy don't need to get drunk on MY big night!" I gave the case to Ryan, who didn't really know what to do with it.

I strutted into Troy's house and saw him lying on the couch. "Troy! Hey! You heard the big news?" I batted my eyes.

Troy's POV

_Oh no. She's batting her eyes._

I looked away from Sharpay. "Yeah I heard. Congrats." Sharpay pulled me into a hug.

Normal POV

Chad walked in after Ryan. "What's going on here?" Chad asked.

Sharpay glared at Chad, her special 'Ice Queen' glare.

Chad shuddered and walked over to Troy's fridge.

"Chad. Out of the Fridge." Troy didn't even have to turn around to know that Chad was headed for food. "And Where's my beer?"

"Sharpay gave it to Ryan." Chad said, walking back over to the couch.

Troy was still being hugged by Sharpay. "Where is my beer Ryan?"

"I threw it in a bush." Ryan pushed apart Troy and Sharpay. "And some of us don't like PDA's." Ryan scowled.

"Oh shut up." Sharpay snapped at Ryan. She headed back to hug Troy, but he was fast and he moved to the side. She pouted at Troy, but quickly got over it and put back on a smile. "Troy. I have news."

"Really. What." Troy sat on the couch and switched on the TV, ignoring Sharpay.

"I have to leave for awhile to go film the movie." Sharpay poked Troy. "You paying attention?"

"Uh. Yeah. Have fun." Troy clicked up a few channels; and stopped when he saw the show 'House', one of his favorite shows.

Sharpay grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. "Troy you little dick! Or big Dick , I haven't found out yet." Sharpay clapped her hand to her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

"_Yet?_" Troy was now paying attention. "You haven't found out, _yet? _ Did you plan on finding out?" Troy looked Sharpay in the eyes. He saw some fear in her eyes, but that quickly changed.

"Well, as soon as possible." Sharpay pounced on Troy and kissed him.

&!&!

Taylor sat on her couch and thought about the phone call. _She sounded mad, but not that mad. Maybe she wasn't that mad at all?_

&!&!

**Please review and tell me what you think! I love reviews, good and bad! Well I don't love bad reviews. Please Review!**


	4. The letter from Mom

OMG I'm really sorry for taking FOREVER to update! I've been gone the last two weeks! So I decided that I would make a longer chapter here!

Haha, I thought that some people might get mad at me for the last chapter! Sorry! Thanks for Reviewing though!

Yah, I just added the one unexpected pairing thing, heh and you wont know who it is, I have the pairing in mind, it will come in the last chapter, but the other chapters will be leading up to it.

Well, enough talking, go on, read!

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical! But I really wish that I did! That would be awesome!**

**&!&!**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school- Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella. And one unexpected pairing at the end!!!**

**&!&!**

"Yes, sure come on in." Gabriella motioned for the Officer to step in. She shut the door then slowly sat on the couch. "What is this about?" 

"Your mother, as you might know, was on a business meeting in New York." The officer was reading off the Clipboard.

"Um, I'm sorry, officer, I haven't talked to my mother in a few years." Gabriella pushed some hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Miss Montez." The officer cleared her throat, "Your mother was on a business trip for the company that she worked with and she got into a car accident, involving a drunk driver."

"Oh no! Is she all right? Did she get hurt?" Gabriella gasped, hoping that nothing horrible had happened.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean to worry you Miss Montez, she just had a broken leg, and a few minor injuries. Just some cuts and bruises.

Gabriella let out a breath; no knowing that she had been holding it in. "That's great."

"She requested that I contact you. Your phone wasn't working, so I came here to visit you, in person. She has a message for you." The officer fumbled around in her pocket for a moment, while Gabriella wondered what her mother would want to say to her. The officer pulled out a folded piece of paper, then handed it over to Gabriella.

"Thank you." Gabriella said quietly, while taking the note from the officer.

"Have a good evening, Miss Montez." The officer shook Gabriella's hand, then headed out the door. Gabriella heard an engine start up, then the car roared out of the parking lot.

"What could my mom want to say to me?" Gabriella unfolded the note and read it.

_Dear Gabriella._

_I haven't seen or talked to you in so long! I have so much news! (Other than the broken leg- you've probably discovered that by now!) _

_I've met someone- I want you to meet him! His name is Bradley- I'm sure that you will like him. He is really nice- I met him when I came up here for the business meeting. I work for a company now. I've been gone for about 3 weeks. A few more weeks then I go back to New Jersey, Oh yeah, you don't know, I moved to New Jersey! That's where your Grandma was born and I now live in the house that she grew up in. (Who knew that it would still be standing!)_

_But, anyway. You need to come visit me at the hospital. I don't really know if you have the money to get a plane ticket to get here, but I will pay you for the ticket when you get back. I will also pay for you're returning ticket. Please come! I'm Staying at Manhattan Hospital. Don't worry- I'll also pay for your hotel!_

_So please come stay for a few days!_

_With Love,_

_Carmen Montez_

_Your mother_

Gabriella sighed, the folded up the note. "My mom, who doesn't talk to me for years, invites me over to visit her over a NOTE?" Gabriella thought whether she wanted to go or not.

"It's a free trip though. Right?" Gabriella threw the note over her head, and fell on her back onto the couch.

&!&!

Troy pushed Sharpay off of him then coughed. "Ew, Sharpay! Just friends!" Troy wanted to gag, but held it back.

"Why Troy? Can't we be more than friends?" Sharpay pleaded.

"No we can't, Sharpay. I don't like you that way." Troy put emphasis on the word 'that.'

"Troy." Sharpay begged.

Troy stomped out of the room, and got onto his computer, to see if Gabriella was online.

He looked, and she was!

Troy: Gabriella? 

**Gabriella: No Troy, it's Taylor.**

Troy sighed.

Troy: Where is Gabriella? 

**Gabriella: She's at her apartment, and she got a little pissed that I set this account up for her. I'm about to call her back right now.**

**Troy: Oh.**

Taylor picked up her phone and dialed Gabriella's number. It rang a few times before Gabriella picked it up.

"Taylor?" Gabriella answered.

"Gabby, I'm sorry about the dating thing. If you-" Taylor was cut off by Gabriella.

"Look, I overreacted." Gabriella apologized, "I'm really sorry."

"That's okay. I shouldn't have done that without your permission, I mean, it is your life." Taylor rambled reasons why she was sorry.

Gabriella chuckled. "Tay, it's okay, don't freak out!"

Taylor smiled, and adjusted the phone on her shoulder. "You want to go to the bar?"

Gabriella smiled, "Sounds great."

Gabriella hung up the phone, and rushed into her closet for something to wear to the bar. She grabbed a knee length, strapless red dress, and some black high-heels. She quickly pulled on the clothes, leaving her hair down, and jumped into the car. She pulled out of the parking lot, and drove down the road. It would only take her a few minutes to get to Taylor's place, which wasn't far away.

&!&!

Taylor waited at her house for Gabriella, she went into her closet, pulled on a knee-length spaghetti-strap black dress, and some silver flats. Putting her hair up in a messy bun, she heard a car engine shut off in the distance, she knew that Gabriella had arrived. She grabbed her purse and waited patiently for Gabriella to walk in.

"Tay!" Gabriella yelled as she walked in the door.

"Gabs, I'm right here." Taylor suddenly remembered that she was in a conversation with Troy on the computer.

"So my mom went and got herself into a car accident and now she wants me to visit her and her boyfriend in New York where she's on some business meeting."

"Gabriella, Troy-"

"I have to go, I haven't seen my mom in forever,"

"Gabs-"

"But I don't want to meet this 'Bradley.' She offered to pay for the whole trip-"

"GABRIELLA!" Taylor shouted, "I was going to ask you a question but obviously you are too busy complaining about your mom." Taylor crossed her arms.

"Sorry."

"I was going to ask, do you want to talk to Troy or not, he wants to talk to you!" Taylor pulled Gabriella over to the computer.

Gabriella reached down to the keyboard.

&!&!

Troy smiled wide, Taylor had just told him that Gabriella was there at her house, rambling about something. That sounded like Gabriella, she thinks too much. Troy chuckled.

Gabriella: Troy? 

**Troy: Hey!**

**Gabriella! Is it really you??**

Troy heard someone walk into the room.

"Troy?"

It was Sharpay.

Troy: Got to go, I'll talk to you later.

**Gabriella: Troy, I'm leaving soon to New York. I won't be able to talk to you.**

When Troy didn't answer, Gabriella sent another message.

Gabriella: Troy? 

Troy Quickly closed out the chat. "What's up Sharpay?"

"I'm Sorry about earlier. I didn't think-" Sharpay twiddled her thumbs.

"Sharpay, don't worry about it, it's over." Troy stood up from where he was sitting in his chair.

"Chad wanted me to tell you that he was going home. He said that he felt like working out or something like that. I'm going to drive Ryan home. Then I have to get home and pack some stuff for when I leave." Sharpay stared at the floor.

"Alright then, bye."

Sharpay looked at Troy, and waved, "Bye."

Sharpay walked out of the room and Troy followed.

Chad was pulling a beer out of Troy's fridge and Ryan was waiting in the doorway for Sharpay.

Troy walked over to Chad and pulled the beer out of his hand. "You have to drive home you moron." Troy opened the beer and took a sip. "Ahhhh. Refreshing."

"Ass." Chad flipped off Troy, Waved goodbye to Ryan and smiled at Sharpay. "Cya, Shar." Troy heard Chad's car start up and it pull out of the driveway, the noise fading as the car zoomed down the street.

"See ya Troy." Ryan waved with Sharpay following close behind.

Troy threw himself onto the couch, and sighed. Gabriella was coming to New York.

A few minutes later, Troy drifted off to sleep.

&!&!

**Please review and tell me what you think! I love reviews, good and bad! Well I don't love bad reviews. Please Review!**

**Does anyone Else like the song 'It Takes Two' that Zac Efron sings? I LOVE IT!!!**


	5. The Plane ride and the Hospital

**Here's this Chapter!**

**Manhattan Hospital!**

**Thanks Reviewers!**

**ATTENTION: Troy does live in New York!**

**I just noticed that I rambled a lot at the beginning of the last chapter. Crap. I'm rambling now!! NOO!**

**Well, enough of my rambling. Read! (Then Review!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical! But I really wish that I did! That would be awesome!**

**&!&!**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school- Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella. And one unexpected pairing at the end!!!**

**&!&!**

"Yes thank you. I'll be back within a week." Gabriella hung up the phone, curious to why Principal Ahrill was so understanding about Gabriella going to visit her mom. Well, maybe it could have been the fact that Gabriella said that she hadn't visited her mom in 10 years. Truthfully, it had only been a few years.

Gabriella had all her bags packed and by the door. She stuffed her cell phone into her pocket and heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to find a middle-aged man, wearing a "Quick-Taxi Taxi Service" shirt.

The man looked at the clipboard he was holding. "Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella nodded.

"You're taxi is here, headed for the airport." The man smiled and turned, and Gabriella followed him to the Taxi. He took Gabriella's bag, stuffed it into the trunk, and quickly opened the door for Gabriella to get in. The man ran around to the driver's door and jumped in.

"We should be there in 10 minutes." The man adjusted the rear-view mirror.

Gabriella nodded, buckled her seatbelt, and then made herself comfortable.

The 10 minutes that Gabriella was in the car was filled with country music, which Gabriella didn't care for that much.

She paid the Taxi driver, and took her bags from him. She walked into the airport, a little afraid of the ride. The only other time that she had rode in an airplane was to visit Taylor's family in Idaho. She had thrown up the whole ride, and Taylor was there to comfort her. But this time Taylor wasn't.

**&!&!A few hours later:**

"Chad. Why does this NOT surprise me? You are such a idiot!" Troy yelled at Chad, who was sitting in the seat next to him.

"I'm sorry, I really thought I could lift that barbell." Chad winced at the pain in his right foot, which was propped up.

"At least you weren't drinking, this could have been much worse." Troy took a deep breath, "What are you going to tell coach?"

"I don't know, I think me might kill me if I just claim that I broke my foot lifting a barbell." Chad scratched his head. "Should I say that I was playing basketball and then my wife called me in, then I stumbled and then tripped over the garden gnome, then the gnome broke my foot?"

"Chad, that's even stupider than the first story. 1) You don't have a wife 2) You don't have a garden gnome 3) I don't even think you can break your foot by tripping onto a garden gnome anyway!"

"Yeah but at least the story has to do with basketball." Chad smiled.

"Yeah, that's true." Troy nodded, and turned into Manhattan Hospital parking lot. Troy parked the car, and jumped out of his seat and into the warm sun. He raced over to Chad's side of the car and pulled Chad out of the car. Chad stood on his good foot, and slung one arm over Troy's shoulder for support. They slowly made their way into the hospital, and the nurse at the desk looked at Chad, then at Troy.

"What's seems to be the problem?" The nurse seemed uninterested, and went back to wring some things down on a piece of paper.

"My friend here broke his foot."

"Alright please sign these papers and I will take you to a room." The nurse handed Troy a clipboard and a pen, and led the to the elevator. The elevator dinged three times, and they stopped at the Fourth level. She led them a few rooms down the hallway, then opened the door. "The doctor will be here in a moment." The nurse shut the door and walked away.

**&!&!**

We have arrived at our destination, Manhattan, New York. 

Gabriella grabbed her Carry-on and waited to step off the plane. When she finally got off, she smiled. She had survived the flight- and she had only puked once.

She hailed a Taxi, and told him to go to the hospital.

It was a big relief to have a silent ride after that airplane flight. Gabriella swore this one baby was crying the whole time on the plane. She wanted a Tylenol, but she wasn't allowed to bring any medicine on the flight. 

They got to the hospital a few minutes later. The taxi driver handed Gabriella her suitcase, then tipped his hat. "Good Day Madam."

She walked in the hospital, not really sure if she was ready to face her mother.

**&!&!**

"Troy, can you do me a favor?" Chad asked. He was flipping channels on the TV. They were in a small Hospital room. Chad was in a hospital gown, with his broken foot elevated in the air. The foot was wrapped up. The doctor had quickly visited, taken the filled out papers from Chad, wrapped Chad's foot, and handed him a hospital gown. He said that he would have Chad's doctor there in a minute.

"I don't want to, but I will." Troy was sitting in a black plastic chair in the corner of the room, playing with his cell phone.

"Go to your car and get my cell phone. I need to call Sharpay and Ryan." Chad stopped at a channel, and set the remote down. Law and Order was on the TV.

"Sure." Troy stood up and walked out the door. He was a little confused to why that Chad wouldn't use his cell phone, but ignored it. The battery was almost dead anyway. On the way to the elevator, Troy saw a smiling girl in a wheelchair, who couldn't have been more that 19 years old, and she was holding a baby. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket and Troy recognized the baby as a girl. He pushed the down button on the elevator and the doors slid open. A few nurses walked out, taking a moment out of their conversation to glance at Troy and smile. He was the only one in the elevator. He pushed the '1' button and it lit up. Then the elevator lurched and slid downward. Troy whistled along with the music that played in the elevator. When the doors slid open, Troy held the doors back for and elderly couple who made their way into the elevator. He turned toward the front desk, and stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw dropped.

"It can't be…"

**&!&!**

**Yeah I don't really like this chapter too much. I'll take extra time on the next chapter for you all. **

**Please review! It's greatly appreciated!**


	6. Meeting up with some old friends

**Heres this chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical! But I really wish that I did! That would be awesome!**

**&!&!**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school- Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella. And one unexpected pairing at the end!!!**

**&!&!**

Troy walked up to the girl at the desk. "Gabriella?" Troy asked.

Gabriella turned around. _I'd know those eyes anywhere…_ "Troy!" Gabriella smiled brightly. "You're here!"

"Yeah, Chad broke his foot. What brings you here?" Troy walked with her over to the elevator.

"My mom got into a car accident." Gabriella said, pushing the 'up' button on the elevator. She looked at Troy's face, he looked sorry. "Oh no, she's fine, just a broken leg." Gabriella assured him. "So where have you been living?"

Her and Troy walked into the elevator. Troy pushed floor '3' and Gabriella pushed floor '5'. "Here in New York. I play basketball in the NBA."

"Impressive." Gabriella smiled at him.

"What about you?" He asked.

"New Mexico. Remember, you've been talking to Taylor." Gabriella laughed.

"Oh, that's right. Hey why don't you come visit Chad and I when you're done visiting your mother." Troy offered. "Room 324." Troy waved and walked out the elevator doors. The doors quietly slid shut, and the elevator lurched upward. The elevator made a beep noise, signaling that Gabriella was now on the 5th floor.

Gabriella walked out of the elevator, she read the paper that the receptionist had given her. _Room 561_. Gabriella headed right, and a few paces later, saw room 561. She opened the door.

"Gabriella!" Carmen, Gabriella's mom smiled brightly while Gabriella rushed up and hugged her.

"Hi mom!" Gabriella pulled up and looked around the room. They were the only ones in there. "Where's this Bradley person?"

"He's not coming until tomorrow. Take a seat." Carmen patted a spot on the bed right next to her. "Let's talk. In a few minutes you'll have to go though because the doctor is coming to check out my leg again. So where do you work now?"

"I work at the College now." Gabriella replied.

"Oh wow. Are you still friends with that one girl?" Gabriella's mom asked.

"Taylor? Yeah, she works with me." Gabriella replied.

"Oh!" Carmen grabbed a few papers that were in her purse. "Here is your hotel reservation information." Gabriella took the papers and thanked her mom.

There was a soft knock at the door and it opened. "Ms. Montez, I'm here to take another look at your leg." The doctor noticed Gabriella. "I'm sorry ma'am, no visitors allowed when I'm looking at her leg. Are you related to her?" The doctor asked Gabriella.

"Yes, I'm her daughter Gabriella Montez." Gabriella shook the doctors hand. "I'll see you tomorrow mom." Gabriella walked out of the room and toward the elevator.

She pushed the down button. The doors slid open and Gabriella walked in. She pushed for floor 3, and a few seconds later the door opened again. She walked out and headed left. She saw that the door to room 324 was open. In there, she saw Chad. She knew it was him right away because he still had the bushy afro. In a plastic chair sat Troy, and next to him was a blonde. She had crystals all over her clothes and immediately Gabriella knew that the person was Sharpay. Those three were the only ones in the room.

Troy noticed there was someone standing in the doorway. "Oh hey!" He grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her into the room.

Chad looked confused. "Troy, who's this?"

Sharpay giggled. "Chad, did breaking your foot give you brain damage? It's Gabriella!" Sharpay jumped up and hugged Gabriella.

"Hey Sharpay." Gabriella greeted her.

"Haha, sorry. What's up Gabriella." Chad waved to her.

"Wow, you breaking your foot. Doesn't surprise me. So what'd you do?" Gabriella asked Chad.

"I dropped a barbell on it. But that's not the important question. How'd you know that we were here?" Chad asked her.

"I ran into Gabs at the main desk. Her mom is in this hospital." Troy chimed into the conversation.

Sharpay's smile disappeared. "What happened to your mom?"

"Oh she just got hit my a car. And broke her leg." Gabriella replied.

"Sooo…" Chad changed the conversation. "Aren't you leaving soon to film the movie Sharpay?"

"Oh. That." Sharpay looked disappointed. "They cancelled the movie. I don't even know why." Sharpay shrugged.

"You were going to be in a movie?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"Yeah. Not anymore though." Sharpay sighed. She looked at her watch and gasped. "It's almost 9:00, I have to go pick up Ryan from work. He got his car towed." Sharpay sighed. "Bye all!" Sharpay waved as everyone said goodbye to her.

"Well at least she doesn't say toodles anymore." Gabriella joked.

"Good thing!" Troy agreed. "So Gabriella, do you want a ride to your hotel? If you don't have a ride already?" Troy asked her.

"That would be awesome." Gabriella stood up. "Bye." Gabriella waved to Chad.

"Cya." Chad called.

&!&!

Gabriella and Troy walked into the hospital parking garage. Troy lead Gabriella to a black Porsche.

"Holy crap." Gabriella exclaimed, looking at the car. "How could you afford this?"

"Hello? NBA star here!" Troy laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Gabriella opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"So where's your hotel?" Troy asked her, starting up the car.

"A few blocks away. It's called the Manhattan Inn, or something like that." Gabriella read off the paper that her mom handed her.

"Ooh, that's a five-star hotel. You got lucky." Troy pulled out of the parking garage and pointed at a tall building that you could see above all the other buildings in the area. "That is your hotel."

"That's enormous!" Gabriella stared at the hotel.

"So how long are you going to be in Manhattan?" Troy asked her.

"About a week." Gabriella replied.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow? You know, to catch up on everything." Troy pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Gabriella looked over at Troy and smiled. "That would be great."

"I'll pick you up in the lobby at 7."

"Perfect." Gabriella got out of the car. She bent and stuck her head through the door. "Bye Troy."

"Goodbye." Troy smiled at her.

Gabriella shut the door and Troy watched her the whole time while she was walking up into the hotel.

&!&!

**Guh, I think that this chapter is the crappiest one yet. Oh well. I'm working hard on the next one! I'll try to have it out tonight or tomorrow night.**

**Please review.**


	7. The Date

For the French in this chapter I used an online English to French translator. There are some things that I'm sure that you might be able to figure out. Like _Oui. _(Means Yes!) The other things that might not be so easy to get are translated for you. (I don't really know if the translations are correct though!) I myself don't speak French.

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical! But I really wish that I did! That would be awesome!**

**&!&!**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school- Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella. And one unexpected pairing at the end!!!**

**&!&!**

Gabriella pulled on her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short black dress with some black sequins under the bust. Her shoes were black heels, with a pointed toe and an ankle strap. (pics in profile!!) Her hair hung in loose curls and she had some gold eye shadow, and some black mascara. She did a quick double-check and smiled.

She grabbed her purse off the bed and grabbed her hotel key-card off the table. Closing the door behind her, she headed off toward the elevator.

The doors slid open, revealing the nearly empty lobby. Gabriella stepped out of the elevator and looked around. She didn't see Troy anywhere. All of a sudden, someone's hands covered her eyes.

"What the?" Gabriella span around and Saw Troy standing behind her. He was wearing a black Tuxedo.

"Guess who?" Troy smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. Chad?" Gabriella teased.

"Not unless his foot healed overnight." Troy looked at Gabriella's outfit. "You look amazing."

"You look pretty spiffy yourself." Gabriella said.

"I know." Troy complemented himself. "So we're going to a fancy dinner. And then do you want to go to the movies? There's a great new movie out called 'Hairspray.'" Troy offered.

"Sounds great!" Troy led Gabriella out of the lobby. "So how long will it take to get to this fancy restaurant you speak of?" Gabriella asked him.

"Oh not long. It's only a block away. Do you wanna walk? It's a nice night." Troy looked up at the sky. The stars seemed very bright that night, which was something uncommon in the city.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Gabriella agreed. "Walking sounds perfect."

Troy took Gabriella's arm in his and led her down the sidewalk.

"So how's the hotel room?" Troy asked her.

"It's great. They called my room last night and offered me champagne." Gabriella thought back.

"Oh really. Do you like champagne?" Troy asked.

"I liked it. That was the first time that I have ever had it before. It was delicious!" Gabriella licked her lips.

"Well you can have some more tonight. I think the restaurant serves it." Troy laughed at the gleam in Gabriella's eye. "Oh, we're here." Troy opened the door for Gabriella and she walked into the Restaurant.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered, "can you even pronounce the name of this restaurant?"

"No, but I do know that it's something French." Troy whispered back.

The restaurant was very bright, there were round tables scattered everywhere. They were covered with white tablecloths. There were champagne cups on every table.

A woman walked up to them. "Hello I am Maria. Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

"Yes, under Bolton." Troy told her.

She flipped through her reservation book that was on a podium. "Ah, _Monsieur_Bolton. This way please. She led the two to a table in the back. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked them, handing menus to them.

"Champagne for both please." Troy told her.

"_Oui._" Maria walked away from the table and through some double doors.

"Troy." Gabriella got his attention. "This menu is all in French."

"I know." Troy smiled at her. "That's the fun of it. You pick something off the menu, and you have no idea what it is. When you get it, you either like it or don't like it."

Gabriella laughed. "Hilarious Troy." She looked over the menu. "I think I'm going to get the _Le foie couvert dans la Sauce. _Sounds interesting."

(I'll translate Gabi's meal later in the chapter. Be patient!)

Troy closed his menu. "I'm getting _Escargot." _

Gabriella laughed. Troy looked at her. "What?" He obviously didn't know that _Escargot _was snails.

"Oh nothing." Gabriella decided that Troy should find out what _Escargot _was by himself. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

Maria came back with a bottle of Champagne. "Here you are." She poured them both glasses. "Are you ready to order?" She asked them. They both nodded.

"I'll have the _Le foie couvert dans la Sauce_ please." Gabriella handed her menu to Maria.

"I'll have the _Escargot._" Troy handed his menu to Maria.

"Very well." Maria jotted everything down. She walked off and headed through the double doors that she had come from.

"So how's Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"Great. He's supposed to get out of the hospital in a few days." Troy took a sip of his champagne. "And Sharpay picked out the color that his cast would be."

Gabriella choked. "Oh no. How did he agree with that?"

"He didn't have a choice. He was sleeping." Troy told her. "Chad will be really surprised when he finds that he has a hot pink cast on his foot."

"I don't want to be there when he finds out." Gabriella joked.

"Neither do I. He might rip the cast off." Troy said. "So how's your mom?"

"Oh she's great. I get to meet her boyfriend tomorrow. Honestly, I don't want to meet him." Gabriella sighed. "But I have to meet him."

"I'm sure you can handle him. Your elevated IQ can solve any problem." Troy teased.

"Haha funny. My IQ isn't that high." Gabriella told him.

"Yeah right! Your 22 years old and you work for a college!" You didn't even _go_ to college!" Troy laughed.

"You didn't go to college either." Gabriella pointed out.

"That's a different story." Troy told her.

"No not really. I am a genius, I work for a college. I didn't go to college. You're a basketball star. You have aLOT of talent. You didn't go to college either!"

"Wow. You are the smart one." Troy teased.

"I know!" Gabriella laughed.

Maria came up carrying two plates. "_Escargot_." She put one plate in front of Troy. "And _Le foie couvert dans la Sauce._ Enjoy your meal." Maria walked away.

Troy looked at his plate. He gagged. "Okay even I can tell what this is. _Snails!_ Ew!" (No offense to French people- or people that like _Escargot_! I have personally never had it, and I'm not judging it.)

Gabriella laughed. Troy pointed at her, "You knew!"

"Yes!" Gabriella clutched her side.

"And you didn't tell me?" Troy accused her.

"Yeah, I wanted to see the look on your face!" Gabriella told him. "Eat it!"

"Do you really want me to eat it?" Troy asked her, giving puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course." Gabriella replied.

Troy stuck his fork into a piece, and slowly brought it up to his mouth. Gradually, he chewed the snail, and swallowed it." Troy smiled after it was over. "Hey, that wasn't that bad."

"Really?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded. Gabriella reached over the table and stuck her fork into one. She stuck it in her mouth and quickly swallowed it. "Hey, you're right!" She grabbed another bite and ate it. "This isn't that bad." She ate two more and Troy pulled his plate away from her.

"If you haven't noticed, this is my food." He joked. "And I haven't even eaten my second piece yet!"

"Sorry." Gabriella apologized. She cut off a piece of her food and ate it. "Hey, this isn't that bad either." Gabriella took another bite. "I wonder what it is?"

"I have no clue." Troy responded taking another bite of his _Escargot. _

Maria walked by them, on her way to another table. Gabriella stopped her. "Maria?"

"Yes ma'am?" Maria asked.

"What exactly is this?" Gabriella asked, taking another bite.

"You like it, _Oui?" _Maria asked, Gabriella nodded. "That particular dish is liver covered in Gravy." Maria smiled.

Gabriella gagged. "L-liver?"

Troy laughed. "Thank you Maria." He dismissed Maria. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, despite the fact that I just ate liver." Gabriella pushed her plate away. "I think I lost my appetite."

Troy laughed even more. He finished the last piece of his _Escargot _and asked Maria for the bill.

Maria came back a minute later and handed him the bill. "Here you are." Troy handed her his credit card.

"You don't have to pay for mine Troy." Gabriella told him.

"What kind of date would this be if I didn't pay for your food?" Troy asked her.

"Good point." Gabriella grabbed her purse from off the ground. Troy took his credit card from Maria and stood up. He helped Gabriella up and walked her to through the door.

"So to the movies now?" Troy asked her.

"Of course." Gabriella linked arms with him and the crossed the street to the Movie theater.

"Two tickets to 'Hairspray' please." Troy asked the man that was behind the counter.

"$16." The man told Troy. Troy handed the man $16 cash and took the tickets. They gave their tickets to another lady, who let them proceed into the hallway that held the theatres and the concession counter.

"Popcorn?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Uhh, are you crazy?" Gabriella teased him.

"Just asking. Don't yell at me because you lost your appetite from the liver that you ordered." Troy poked her in the stomach.

"Hey, don't blame me. It's not like I can read French!" Gabriella poked him back. They walked together into the theatre. They took seats in the top row. Troy put his arm over Gabriella's shoulder, and Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder. They stayed that way for the whole movie.

&!&!

Gabriella walked out of the theater holding Troy's hand. "Wow, that was a great movie!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yeah it was." Troy agreed.

They walked back to the hotel in a comfortable silence. Troy stopped at the front entrance and kissed Gabriella's hand. "I'll call you tomorrow Ms. Montez."

"Bye Troy." Gabriella waved. She walked into the lobby and straight to the elevator. As soon as the doors slid shut, and she realized that she was the only one in the elevator, she started to Dance and sing. "I met a hot guy, Oh! He took me on a date, oh!" Gabriella immediately stopped when the elevator doors slid open and elderly couple walked into the elevator. She smiled at them and walked out, and ran down the hallway to her hotel room. She quickly opened and shut the door. She sat on a couch.

_Tonight was the best night of my life! _Gabriella thought.

&!&!

So how do you like it? I like it! WOW! This is probably my favorite chapter yet! Please review and tell me what YOU think about it!


	8. The Limo and the boyfriend

**I only got a couple reviews for the last chapter! Am I losing all my readers?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical! But I really wish that I did! That would be awesome!**

**&!&!**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school- Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella. And one unexpected pairing at the end!!!**

**&!&!**

Gabriella woke up to the sound of the alarm clock on the bedside. The clock read 8:00. Gabriella groaned. She was supposed to meet her mom and Bradley today. She slowly got out of bed and prepared some coffee.

_Beep, beep, beep_

Gabriella picked up her cell, which was beeping.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Gabby?" Carmen greeted. "Are you ready to meet Bradley today?"

"Yeah." Gabriella was barely enthusiastic.

"What's wrong honey?" Carmen sounded concerned.

"Oh nothing, I was just out late last night." Gabriella pulled a Tank top and a pair of jeans out of her suitcase.

Carmen laughed. "So where were you?"

"Uh, a date." Gabriella poured herself some coffee.

"You just came to New York and you already have a date?" Carmen asked.

Gabriella laughed. "No mom. It was this guy that I knew in high school. We just went out to catch up on things."

"Sure." Carmen said sarcastically. "What did you do?"

"We went to dinner at this one French restaurant, then we went and saw a movie." Gabriella told her mom.

"Was there any kissing?"

"Mom!"

"What?" Carmen asked. "Oh, I've got to go honey, Bradley just got here. I wish that you could have met him at a different place than the hospital, but you know, I can't leave. Love you honey." Carmen hung up her phone.

Gabriella hung up the phone then finished her cup of coffee and changed into her jeans and tank. She quickly applied some mascara and eyeliner. She didn't even bother to take a second look in the mirror. She quickly grabbed her purse, cell phone, and key card. She headed out the door. She hurriedly made her way down to the lobby and hailed a taxi. When no taxi came, she sighed. She noticed that a limo was coming up into the hotel driveway. _Probably just some famous person. _Gabriella thought. She backed up a little, so she wasn't in the way of the person that was going to exit the limo. The black limo pulled up and saw Troy get out.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, looking at him in amazement. "This is your limo?"

"Yeah." Troy smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, approaching him.

"I was going to go up and get you, but it seems like I have great timing because you're already down here." Troy continued, "Do you want a ride to the hospital?"

"Are you sure? You didn't have to get your limo and your personal driver out just to take me to the hospital to see my mom." Gabriella told him.

"It's better than a smelly taxi." Troy told her.

"Good point." Gabriella stepped into the limo and took a seat, furthest from the open door. Troy got into the limo and shut the door.

"Hit it Stan!" Troy called to the driver. All of a sudden, the limo lurched and Gabriella could tell that it was pulling out into the street. The song 'Start Of Something New' started to play.

"Remember this?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled widely. "How could I forget."

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance_

"I haven't heard this song in forever." Gabriella told Troy.

"Really?" Troy asked her. "Because I listen to it everyday." Troy smiled and pulled Gabriella in for a kiss.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

_Ooooh_

_I know_

_That something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_Oh_

_And now looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Now who'd of ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight._

_Oooh Yeah_

_And the World looks so much brighter _

_With you by my side_

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell your driver to take the long way to the hospital?"

Troy smiled. "Of course." He told the driver and they pulled back into their kiss.

_I know_

_That something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you_

_Oh_

_And now lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel the start of something new_

_I never thought that it could happen till it happened to me_

_Oh_

_I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see_

_Ooh_

_It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_To be here with you_

_Oooh_

_And now, lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_Feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

"We're here." Stan called back to Troy and Gabriella.

They pulled away from each other. "I'll call you." Troy told her.

"Bye Troy." Gabriella gathered her purse as the driver opened the car door for her.

"Bye Gabriella." Troy called.

Gabriella rushed into the hospital and up to her mother's room. The door wasn't open. She softly knocked. The door opened to reveal Carmen laying on the hospital bed, and a man, that Gabriella assumed was Bradley. He smiled brightly.

"You have to be Gabriella." He shook her hand. "You have the exact same eyes as your mother."

"You must be Bradley." Gabriella smiled at him.

"Come in honey!" Carmen called Gabriella into the room. "Take a seat."

"Hey mom." Gabriella greeted her mother.

"How are you honey?" Carmen asked Gabriella.

"I'm great mom." Gabriella cleared her throat. She attempted to start a conversation. "So Bradley… do you have any kids?"

"Yes. I have two. They are both Girls and both 25. Janine and Carly." Bradley told her. He seemed to get a little annoyed when Gabriella had asked him if he had kids.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, noticing Bradley's annoyed look.

The look disappeared from his face. "Nothing. It's nothing." He looked at Carmen. "Actually, I think that I have a business to attend to." He kissed Carmen on the cheek and shook Gabriella's hand. "Nice to meet you Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you too Bradley." She closed the door behind him. "Alright mom. What was that about?" Gabriella demanded.

"What?" Carmen asked.

"When I asked him if he had any kids."

"Oh. That." Carmen cleared her throat. "He's had a little problem with his girls in the past."

"What?" Gabriella asked, getting interested.

"Well, when the girls were both 13, Carly accused Bradley of raping her. Her mom didn't believe it. But a month later, when Janine also accused him of raping her, their mom started to suspect something. She put cameras in the girl's rooms, and didn't tell Bradley about them. She caught Bradley getting into bed with Janine." Carmen sighed. "Their mom called the cops and Bradley was sent to trial. He was found guilty and all three of them got restraining orders against him."

"Mom…" Gabriella frowned. "Your going out with him? He's a rapist! You could get hurt!"

"He's really cleaned up his act! He agreed to take therapy. That was more than 10 years ago. He's changed!"

"Mom! You've barely known him for a month!" Gabriella yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Carmen shouted.

"That's it. I'm out!" Gabriella slammed open the door and walked out. She ran into someone. Without even looking at who she ran into, she mumbled an apology. She turned toward the elevator, but a rough hand grabbed her wrist. She looked at who had done it and she saw Bradley. He had an outraged look on his face.

&!&!

**Cliffyisness! Yay.**

**I want at least 4 reviews before I update again!**


	9. Bruises and Basketball

Yay, reviews! Thanks all!

Thank you Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan. The beginning is based off your idea in that review you sent me! I loved the idea! Thanks!!!

I'm going to get rid of that 'Unexpected pairing thing.' I had this story planned out, but then it just all changed. Bleh, I've tried to plan my stories but I end up changing what I plan anyway so I just gave up.

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical! But I really wish that I did! That would be awesome!**

**&!&!**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school- Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella. **

**&!&!**

Gabriella winced. Bradley had a strong grip on her wrist. "L-let go!" Gabriella stuttered.

"Don't-" Bradley started to talk but was cut off from somebody yelling down the hallway.

"Let go of her!" Gabriella jerked her head around to see Troy rushing over to her.

"Who are you?" Bradley spat, yanking Gabriella toward him, causing Gabriella to wince.

"Let go of her!" Troy demanded again.

Bradley smiled. "Or what?"

"Or this!" Troy punched Bradley right in the face causing him to stumble backwards and release Gabriella's wrist.

Gabriella rushed over to Troy, who pulled her into a hug. "Are you alright?" Troy asked her.

"I'm fine." Gabriella reassured Troy.

Bradley cursed and raised an arm to punch Troy, but Troy was too fast and he kneed Bradley in the groin.

"Come on." He grabbed Gabriella's hand and they rushed out of the hospital and into Troy's limo.

When Gabriella seated herself she looked over her wrist. It hurt painfully, and se had a bruise where he had grabbed her. She watched Troy close the door and buckle his seatbelt. "So why were you there?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy looked at her. "I was on my way to visit Chad, but I decided that I'd quickly go up to your floor to see if you were out yet, and see if you wanted to visit Chad with me." Troy sighed. "It seems like I got there at the right time."

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed.

"So why did he grab you like that? Was that Bradley?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah that was him." Gabriella explained the whole story of what Bradley did to his daughters. When she finished, Troy's mouth was hanging open.

"You're mom is dating a rapist?"

"Yeah." Gabriella continued, "But that still doesn't really explain what he did. I just know I will do my best to stay away from him."

"No kidding." Troy agreed. "He seemed a little… creepy."

Troy's driver interrupted. "Where to Mr. Bolton?"

"One sec." Troy called up to the driver then looked at Gabriella. "Do you want to come to my Basketball game today? It's about an hour away from here. It starts in like," Troy checked his watch, "In about 3 hours. We'd have to leave right now though just in case."

"I'd love to go." Gabriella told him.

"Great. You get courtside seats." Troy told her.

Gabriella pounced onto Troy and kissed him. Troy returned the kiss.

Troy pulled away for a second and called up to his driver, "To the game, Stan!" Stan started the car and headed to the highway. "You're going to come to the after party with me right?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Well Duh." Gabriella answered.

"Well good. I have an after-party outfit picked out for you. It's in the trunk." Troy told her.

"Troy you didn't have to!" Gabriella hugged him. "Can I see it?"

"No, not until the after-party." Troy told her, earning a smack in the chest from Gabriella.

"I hate you." She joked.

Troy pinned her down on the seat of the limo. "I hate you too." He kissed her. Suddenly, Stan braked the limo really hard, and they both fell onto the floor laughing. "Stan!" Troy called.

"Sorry!"

"So Gabriella, do you want some champagne?" Troy reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of champagne. They were both sitting on the floor of the stretch limo.

"I love Champagne." Gabriella waited for Troy to pour some champagne into glasses, and took one from him.

"To being together again." Troy raised his glass, and Gabriella did the same. They tapped their glasses together and took a drink.

"You do know that I have to go home soon, don't you?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I know. But I can visit you anytime." Troy told her. "but lets not think about that now."

"Hey guys, we're going to be stuck in traffic for awhile!" Stan called back to them.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Troy asked Gabriella, who nodded. "I have anything. Pick something."

"Grease!" Gabriella told him.

"Grease it is." Troy clicked around with the remote a bit, and then Grease appeared on the TV. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's shoulder, and Troy kissed her forehead.

When the movie was finished, Stan announced that they had arrived at the stadium.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and they got out of the car. Flashes of paparazzi cameras greeted them. Questions were fired at them, but they both just smiled and walked into the stadium. They walked onto the court, which was filled with fans. Troy talked to the man at the ticket counter, and got Gabriella a courtside seat. He placed her in the seat and kissed her forehead. "I have to go change. See you later." He whispered. He walked off into the locker room. Gabriella looked around, she was amazed at how big the stadium was.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella jerked her head towards the sound and realized that it was Sharpay calling her.

"Shar!" Gabriella stood up and greeted Sharpay with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm friends with Troy and Chad, remember?" Sharpay told her. Gabriella 'Ahhh'-ed. "Yeah, Chad was really pissed because the hospital wouldn't let him leave to even come see the game. He complained that he had to watch it on TV. I told the nurse that if he kept complaining to unplug the TV." Sharpay and Gabriella laughed. "So did Troy get you courtside seats?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Yeah. I've never really been to any basketball games, except for the one that Troy made me go to In High School." Gabriella told Sharpay. They both sat next to each other.

"I come to these just to support Troy and Chad." Sharpay continued. "I go to ever game and I still don't know what's going on." Sharpay looked away from the court and at Gabriella. "So what's going on with you and Troy?"

"Oh nothing." Gabriella did her best to sound like nothing had happened.

"Gabriella, you have always been a bad liar! What happened! The Truth!" Sharpay demanded.

"I don't kiss and Tell!" Gabriella told Sharpay.

"KISS? Ahh! You HAVE to tell me!" When Sharpay realized that Gabriella wasn't going to give in, she added, "I'll take you shopping tomorrow if you tell me."

"Fine." Gabriella explained everything to Sharpay, including the date, the movie, the limo rides, and the hospital.

Sharpay squealed. "Why didn't you call me and tell me?"

"It all happened so fast." Gabriella cleared her throat. "And Sharpay, I don't have any money to go shopping anyway."

"I do. Remember? Rich parents? They died in a car crash last year. Ryan and I inherited the money." Sharpay told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sharpay shrugged her shoulders and Gabriella changed the subject. "So how's Ryan?"

"Uhh, in jail for car theft..." Sharpay told her.

"What?" Gabriella didn't believe it. Ryan? The drama king? Mr. I have no blemish on my school records?

"Yeah. I didn't believe it either." Sharpay explained.

An announcer came on and announced the start of the game, New York vs. Texas. Gabriella settled into her seat and attempted to watch the game, have a hard time understanding what was going on.

&!&!

When the game was over, the score was 75-70, New York had won. After celebrating their victory with his teammates, Troy rushed over to Gabriella and kissed her.

"Congrats!" Gabriella congratulated Troy.

"Are you ready for the after-party?" Troy asked Gabriella, who nodded. Troy kissed her again, and they headed out of the stadium, crowded by paparazzi, of course.

&!&!

Please review!


	10. The After Party

**OMG OMG did anyone else think that HSM 2 was soo much better than the original HSM? I LOVE HSM 2! My favorite song from the movie was 'Everyday.'**

**  
I don't really know if basketball after-parties are casual or dressy so the one that I have in this story is casual. (I don't even know if they have after-parties in basketball LOL)**

**Sorry this chapter took really long to update. I've been really busy and when school starts, I'm not going to update as much. Homework and stuff like that gets in the way.**

**And Gabi has a little OOCness with the beer… warning.**

**WARNING: Lime-lemonysih in this chapter. You might know when its coming… and it's very brief.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical! But I really wish that I did! That would be awesome!**

**&!&!**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school- Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella. **

**&!&!**

Troy and Gabriella got into the limo, and Gabriella noticed that Troy reached for a bag that was lying on the seat. The bag hadn't been there before, and Gabriella wondered if that was the outfit that Troy had bought her.

"The party isn't that dressy, so I picked out something casual." Troy pulled some clothes out of the bag and laid them out onto the seat. "It's not much."

"They're perfect, Troy." Gabriella looked at them one-by-one. She saw dark-wash skinny jeans, a white deep v-neck shirt, and some white peep-toe flats(pics in profile). "Now turn around so I can change!"

Troy obeyed, quietly humming to himself.

Gabriella changed quickly, and when she was done she looked herself over. She loved the outfit. "I'm done Troy!"

Troy turned around and smiled at her. "You look great!"

The limo stopped and Stan told them that they were at the after-party. Gabriella and Troy were both greeted by flashes of paparazzi cameras, and questions were being shot at them. They just smiled and ignored all the questions. They walked into a big black building. The front doors were opened for them. Gabriella's mouth dropped. The building seemed bigger from the inside.

Troy noticed Gabriella's expression and laughed. "Yeah, it's big." He led Gabriella in, and then led her to a table that had food and drink on it.

"Hungry?" Troy asked her.

"Not really."

"You haven't eaten all day." Troy mentioned.

"…So…" Gabriella tried to think of an excuse, but stopped when Sharpay came running up to them calling their names.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay caught her breath for a moment. "I was talking to Chad. He was still mad that he couldn't come, I'm afraid that he might sneak out of the hospital."

"Nah, I don't think Chad would do something stupid like that." Troy said. Both girls looked at him. "Okay, he's not _that _stupid."

"Guys?" Gabriella nudged Troy in the shoulder. "Uhm… look."

Troy and Sharpay looked the way that Gabriella was pointing and frowned. "What?" Sharpay demanded.

"Hey guys!" Chad hobbled up to them, wearing a pair of jeans and the hospital gown as a shirt. He was attempting to use crutches, and they could tell that he was new to it.

"CHAD!" Sharpay yelled, "What are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't miss the after party!" Chad told her.

Troy leaned over and whispered into Gabriella's ear, "Okay, maybe he is that stupid." Gabriella giggled.

Sharpay was about to say something, but Coach Miller walked up to them. "Chad? What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to get out of the hospital for a few days."

"Uh, they let me come to the party?" Chad faked his excuse.

"You snuck out didn't you?" Coach Miller sighed.

"No…" Chad lied.

"YES!" Sharpay yelled

"Okay fine!" Chad admitted.

"You are going back to the hotel, mister!" Sharpay yelled.

"What are you, my mom?" Chad yelled back. Sharpay grabbed the back of his hospital shirt and dragged him out of the building, it was tough for Chad to keep up though, because of the crutches.

"I wonder how he got here?" Coach miller asked Troy.

"Ehh, a cab probably." Troy guessed.

Coach miller grabbed two beers off the food table and offered them to Gabriella and Troy.

Gabriella shook her head. "Weak stomach."

Troy took his and cracked it open. He noticed that Gabriella was glaring at him. "What? You've been drinking champagne all day. Why is a beer different?"

"Because beer is gross. And I don't drink that much champagne." Gabriella snapped.

"Have you ever had beer?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Gabriella told him. "Sophomore year. When I was at Sun high. There was a party."

"You went to a party?" Troy asked.

"Yes."

"Have a beer?" Troy gave Gabriella puppy-dog eyes.

"I hate you." Gabriella snatched the beer, cracked it open, and chugged it. Troy gaped at her.

"Dang."

Gabriella reached over to the food table and grabbed another beer, and chugged that one also.

"Is she a binge drinker?" Coach Miller asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen her drink beer before." Troy answered.

"I think she is…"

"Yeah…"

"Well I guess I'll see you later man." Coach Miller shook Troy's hand. "Great games, and uh… good luck with her…"

"Thanks." Troy grabbed the beer out of Gabriella's hand. "Seriously Gab, lay off the beer."

"Oh, quit being a party pooper." Gabriella snatched her beer back.

"Oh whatever." Troy took a drink out of his beer. He took another drink and soon… he was chugging lots of beers like Gabriella.

&! Ten Minutes Later &!

"M-man I have to pee." Gabriella's speech was slurred, as was Troy's.

"Yeah m-me too." Troy and Gabriella walked off to the bathroom… not walking in strait lines of course. They both walked into the men's bathroom. Gabriella stumbled and fell into a chair that was in the corner of the room. They both looked up at each other. Troy pulled Gabriella into a stall and locked it. They started to strip each other and do things that they definitely wouldn't do if they hadn't been drunk.

**&!&!**

**Like it? Yes? No? Please review. The next chapter will be like drama likeish.**

**Can I have at least 5 reviews?**


	11. Oh No

**Wow! I got a HUGE response for the last chapter! Wow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical! But I really wish that I did! That would be awesome!**

**This chapter starts with Gabriella in her 5****th**** day in New York. But the 7****th**** day is NOT where it ends! There will be chapters after that.**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school- Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella. **

**&!&!**

Gabriella awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a room with dark green walls and white carpeting. She pulled a white blanket off her and stood up. She slowly headed to the door and turned the knob. A hallway with at least 10 doors greeted her. At the end of the hallway, she recognized what must be a kitchen. She made her way down the hallway and saw Troy huddling into the refrigerator.

When he heard her come into the kitchen, he saw her and smiled. "Hey sleepy." Noting a confused look on her face, he added, "You're at my house, Sharpay brought us home and she didn't know what hotel you're staying at. And you couldn't tell her because we were both completely wasted."

"Oh." Gabriella walked over to Troy and pecked him on the lips. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"No, but, if you drank as much as I did then you must have a hangover." He pulled a bottle of painkillers out of a cupboard and handed them to her.

Gabriella then noticed that she had a bad headache. "Yeah, I do." She took a pill out of the bottle as Troy poured her a glass of water.

"Here you go." Ha handed her the water. "Oh, and Sharpay's going to be here soon to take you shopping."

"Uhhh!!" Gabriella moaned.

"Oh come on, you girls love shopping." Troy said.

"Yeah but not when I have a hangover!" Gabriella complained.

Sharpay bursted through the door, "I'm Here Gabriella! I'm going to run you by your hotel to get some clean clothes and then were going shopping!"

"Oh yay." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Shut it Bolton." Sharpay snapped at him. "You two were SO drunk last night. Gabriella, you almost puked on me." Sharpay giggled, "I hope you didn't do anything that you'd regret."

"Nah, you know me better than that." Troy said.

"Anyway, come on Gabs, we've got to go shopping." Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her out the door, Gabriella barely had any time to grab her shoes.

They both piled into Sharpay's convertible and pulled out of Troy's driveway. "Sow what happened at the party last night?"

"I don't really know. All I remember is Troy giving me those puppy-dog eyes to drink a beer, and then, apparently after that I couldn't stop." Gabriella said, trying to remember what happened after that.

"So you and Troy seemed to really hit it off when you came here." Sharpay mentioned.

"Well I guess that it all has to do with us knowing each other in High School." Gabriella shrugged.

"How did you guys break up again?" Sharpay asked. "I remember that it was shortly before we moved to New York."

"Yeah. It was senior year." Gabriella recalled what had happened.

_Gabriella had looked around the house for Troy the whole night. It was hard to recognize anybody, because there were so many people. But Gabriella thought that she should be able to recognize her boyfriend. Gabriella had come to the party with Taylor (Who had ditched her and hour ago- and was currently making out in a corner with Chad) about two hours ago. Troy was supposed to get to the party early._

"_Hey Gabs!" Sharpay ran up and hugged Gabriella. "I just got here. Anyway, happy last day of school for the rest of out lives!" Sharpay squealed with excitement._

"_Yeah, its great." Gabriella was too busy looking for Troy to pay much attention to Sharpay._

"_Hey, what's up?" Sharpay asked, concerned._

"_Troy was supposed to meet me here 2 hours ago. He said that he had something really important to tell me." Gabriella said._

"_Uh-oh." Sharpay frowned. She knew what Troy was going to do. Her, Chad, Taylor, and Ryan were all in on Troy's plan._

_Gabriella didn't notice what Sharpay had said, "I've looked everywhere, except that room. I'm afraid that there will be something going on that I don't really want to walk in on."_

"_Oh please, even if you do, they'll probably be too drunk to notice that you did." Sharpay pushed the door open. The people were unnoticed by her walking in. _

_Gabriella gasped. "TROY?" Troy was laying on a bed, with the head cheerleader, Kaitlyn, on top of him and they were making out._

"_What are you doing?" Sharpay screamed._

_Gabriella walked up to him and smacked him right across the cheek. When he turned and looked at her, she could tell by his look that he was drunk. "You promised me that you wouldn't drink anymore," Gabriella chocked back tears, "or cheat on me." Gabriella ran out of the room, closely followed by Sharpay._

_Troy who was drunk really didn't know what had gone on. Neither had Kaitlyn, who was equally drunk._

_Taylor, who had looked up for a moment from her making out with Chad, noticed Gabriella who was crying. "Uh-oh." She stood up and rushed over to Gabriella. "What happened?"_

"_Troy was making out with Kaitlyn- drunk." Sharpay told her._

"_I never want to see that jerk again. I don't ever want to talk to him again. It's over!" Gabriella sobbed._

"_Oh no." Taylor had known about what Troy was going to say to Gabriella, and them breaking up had ended it all._

_Chad had walked up to them and heard what Gabriella had said. "He must have had a drink while he was waiting for you. And when he drinks he can't stop."_

_Gabriella just cried._

"_I'll take you home." Sharpay told her. "Taylor- can you tell Ryan that I'm not coming back- just tell Ryan that he can hitch a ride with someone else."_

"_I'll give him a ride home." Taylor offered._

"_Okay." Sharpay agreed and her and Gabriella headed out the door._

"_That's not good." Chad said._

"_I know." Taylor agreed._

"So that's what happened." Gabriella had finished explaining the story. "I don't know why I'm getting together with him now, after what he did to me. And I didn't even know what he was going to say to me."

Sharpay cleared her throat. "Uhh, I know what he was going to say."

"Really? What?" Gabriella asked.

"You guys had been dating for two years," Sharpay continued. "He was going to ask you to marry him."

Gabriella choked. "What?"

"Yeah." Sharpay sighed.

"Oh my god." Gabriella shook her head. "You're joking."

"No, and truthfully, I was jealous. You know that I liked him then. But it eventually accepted that he didn't like me. It took me 8 years realize that."

"8 years? But that means…" Gabriella shook her head.

"Yeah, a couple days before you came, I tried to make a move on him, it was the stupidest move of my life and I shouldn't have done it. When he rejected me, I finally realized that he didn't like me as a girlfriend, and he didn't even like me as a _friend _until senior year." Sharpay continued, "But now I'm over it."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I can be deep." Both girls giggled. "So what would you have said if he hadn't gotten drunk and he asked you to marry him?" Sharpay asked.

"Are you kidding? I would have said yes! I loved Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Do you still love him?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella hesitated. "Yes. I do."

"Like LOVE him LOVE him?" Sharpay asked.

"YES!" Gabriella yelled.

"Okay then. Geez you don't need to yell!" Sharpay laughed at her.

"Sorry." Gabriella apologized.

"Well were here anyway." Sharpay pulled into the mall parking lot and parked her car. "Let's get something to eat- I doubt you've had breakfast."

"Yeah, I'm starving." Gabriella said, climbing out of Sharpay's car. Sharpay stayed in the car and put the convertible top back up. Sharpay locked her car and shut the door. Her and Gabriella headed into the mall entrance near the food court.

"So what do you want to eat?" Sharpay asked.

"Nachos." Gabriella answered.

"That sounds good…" Sharpay said.

"Wow, nachos are something that High School Sharpay would never eat." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, I've grown up." Sharpay answered. They both ordered some nachos and some bottles of water and settled into a booth.

"So have you met someone in the last week that you got over Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes actually. Were going out now." Sharpay smiled. "But there is one thing…"

"What?" Gabriella asked, very curious.

"He's a little older than me…" Sharpay avoided Gabriella's stare.

"How much?"

"He's 40." Sharpay looked down at her nachos.

"You better mean 40 minutes older than you." Gabriella said.

"Nope. He's 40 years old."

"SHARPAY EVANS! My MOM is 40!" Gabriella snapped. "WHAT are you thinking? You're only what, 22?"

"He's really nice!" Sharpay insisted, "I'm sure that you'll like him! In fact, I've arranged for him to come here so you can meet him."

"Great." Gabriella rolled her eyes and took a sip of water.

"Ohh look, there he is!" Sharpay pointed toward the doors. "Bradley."

Gabriella spat out her water and shot her head around. That was Bradley. THE Bradley. That was also dating her mom!

**&!&!**

**What do you think?? Please Review!**


	12. Caught In The Act

**What's going to happen next?**

**Yay! I love all my reviews that I got! Thanks All!**

**It's still Gabriella's 5****th**** day… this Chapter takes right where the other one left off.**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school- Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella. **

**&!&!**

"Can you watch where you spit your water?" Sharpay complained as she wiped Gabriella's spit water off her face. "What's your problem, anyway?"

Bradley walked up to them, and hesitated a second when he saw Gabriella. "Hey Honey." He Gave Sharpay a quick kiss and settled into the booth with his arm around her.

Gabriella's mouth hung open, she was too startled to speak, but she eventually choked out, "I-I have to go." She got out of the booth and sprinted towards the doors, a couple times she almost tripped, but she was intent on getting out of there. When she was outside she dug through her purse.

She dialed Troy's number and he picked up after the first ring. "Hey Gabs. What's up?" He asked.

"Can you come get me?" Gabriella asked him, not even bothering to say hi.

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"I'll explain later, just come get me!" Gabriella yelled.

"Okay." Troy was startled.

Gabriella hung up. She settled into a bench, but one that wasn't close to the door so Sharpay or Bradley couldn't see her. A few minutes later, Troy pulled up in his car. "Hey!" he called for her.

She stood up and got into Troy's car. She buckled her seatbelt and sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem, but what happened?" Troy pulled out of the parking lot and on to the street.

"Bradley happened." Gabriella could feel anger building inside of her. "That dick is dating my mom AND Sharpay!"

"Wait, Sharpay didn't tell me that she was dating someone." Troy told her. "Let alone someone that old!"

Gabriella was about to say something, but her stomach started to pain, and she could feel puke coming up. "Troy, pull over."

Troy immediately obeyed. He pulled to the side of the road. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella hurriedly unlocked the door and stumbled out, She barely made it in time to the side of the road, and she threw up. Troy rushed out of the car and pulled back her hair.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked her, when she was finished.

"I don't know what happened." Gabriella took a deep breath, "I don't feel sick."

"That's weird. If it happens again then you might want to see the doctor. You don't want to go on an airplane sick like this." Troy told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gabriella and Troy headed back to the car. "But that's the least of my problems right now."

They both got back into the car and Troy drove off toward his house. "Should you tell Sharpay?"

"Something tells me that she wouldn't believe me. You know, after I ran out like that." Gabriella said.

"You're right." They both sat and thought for a moment. Troy smiled, "I've got a plan."

&!&!

"Okay then, See you soon. Love you mom." Gabriella hung up the phone. "It's all set." She told Troy.

"Good. Sharpay's on her way over." Troy replied.

A few minutes later Sharpay arrived. She didn't even bother to say hi to Troy, she just ran up to Gabriella. "What was that about? Are you okay?" Sharpay kept firing questions at her.

"Yes, I'll explain everything to you later." Gabriella promised. "I just wondered if you wanted to come with me and Troy to visit my mom."

Sharpay looked a little confused but said yes. "This is a little random."

"Yeah, but I thought since you haven't seen my mother since high school, and she really liked you." Gabriella lied. Her mom actually thought Sharpay was a self-centered bitch in high school. But lying was all part of the plan.

They all got into Troy's car, Troy in the drivers seat, Gabriella in the passenger, and Sharpay in the back. They all sat in silence as the few minutes went by that it took to get to the hospital. Troy and Gabriella basically ran to her mom's room, and Sharpay, who normally walked really fast, had to run to keep up with them.

The door was open for them when they got to Carmen's room, so they just walked in. It was just Carmen in there watching TV.

"Hey!" Her mom clicked off the TV and smiled.

"Hello Ms. Montez." Troy, Sharpay, and Gabriella took a seat in the plastic chairs.

"So where is he?" Gabriella asked. "I think that we didn't really get enough time to chat, and I would really like to talk to him more." It almost killed Gabriella to say that, and it was a complete lie. And, Of course, she was referring to Bradley, but she didn't want Sharpay to know that.

"He should be here soon." Carmen smiled at her daughter's interest to get along with her current boyfriend.

Bradley walked in the room, he didn't notice the three sitting in the room in the plastic chairs. He walked up the Carmen and kissed her. "Hey baby."

"BRADLEY?" Sharpay screamed. She stood up from her seat.

Troy and Gabriella looked at one another and smiled. The plan had worked.

"Bradley? What's going on?" Carmen asked.

For once, Bradley was at a loss for words. He just stuttered and looked at the two girls that were expecting and answer from him.

"Are you dating him?" Carmen asked Sharpay.

"Yes. Are you?" Sharpay asked Carmen.

"Yes. You dickhead! You cheated on both of us?" Carmen was outraged. She grabbed the vase of flowers on the table next to her and threw it at Bradley. He ducked it and ran out the door.

"I can't believe it! He was so nice to me." Sharpay took her seat again. Tears started to form in her eyes, as well as Carmen's.

Gabriella rushed to comfort her mom, while Troy comforted Sharpay.

"Is that why you ran out?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. "Because you knew that it was him?"

"Yeah." Gabriella told her. "And he was a jerk to me. He gave me this bruise. Gabriella showed the bruise to Sharpay, then her mom.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carmen inspected the bruise.

"I don't know." Gabriella replied. "Her probably would have hurt me more if Troy wasn't there."

"Were you in on this too, Troy?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Thank you, both of you." Carmen hugged Gabriella, then gestured for Troy to join the hug.

"Yeah, thanks you two." Sharpay joined in their little group hug.

A nurse stuck her head through the door. "I'm very sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"Okay." Gabriella nodded. "Goodnight mom, love you."

"Love you." Carmen kissed Gabriella's forehead and waved goodbye to Troy and Sharpay.

When they were out of the room, shut the door to her mom's hospital room. "I guess I will drive you to back to your places."

"Can I stay with you tonight, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Troy agreed. Gabriella gave him a hug.

"Do you want to stay too Sharpay?" Gabriella asked the blonde, who was silently crying. "I wouldn't want to be alone if I were you. You went through something hard today."

"No, I think I do need to be alone right now." Sharpay told her. "And Troy, you don't have to give me a ride home, I'll call a cab."

"You don't have to do that." Troy told her.

"No, I want to take a cab." Sharpay's tone told Troy not to argue.

"Okay." Gabriella said Quietly. All three of them headed for the front doors. Gabriella and Troy got into his car, and Sharpay hailed a cab.

A cab came right away. Sharpay opened the door and got in. "Where to miss?" The driver asked.

"22nd street." Sharpay told him.

"Alright." The man drove off toward Sharpay's street and about 20 minutes later, they got there.

Sharpay paid the fee and got out of the car, as she was walking up to her mansion, she pulled out the key to unlock her front door. She looked up and noticed that her front door was already open. _That's crazy, I always double-check to see I if I shut and locked my door._

Sharpay slowly walked into her mansion, and she noticed a figure sitting in her living room chair.

When Sharpay recognized who it was, she sreamed.

**&!&!**

**What do you think?? Please Review! Sorry about the shortness in this chapter!**


	13. He did what?

**This is the beginning of Gabriella's 6****th**** day in New York.**

**Who was the mystery person in Shar's Mansion??**

**I think that you all know who it is anyway. :)**

**I just had a rather shitty night, so thank that for the update. If my night had gone good I probably wouldn't be on the computer right now. Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**I'm not that happy with this chapter but at least it's an update!**

**Find out now!**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school- Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella. **

**&!&!**

Gabriella awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She pulled out the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Sharpay.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay sounded quiet when she answered, not at all like her usual self.

Gabriella shot up; sensing that something was wrong. "Sharpay? Are you alright?"

"Gabs, can you come get me?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course, where are you?" Gabriella asked, pulling herself out of bed, careful not to wake a sleeping Troy.

"I'm at my mansion. Do you know where it is?" Sharpay asked her.

"Yeah Troy told me. I'll be there as soon as possible." Gabriella put her coat on and took Troy's car keys off the counter. "See you soon Sharpay."

"Bye." Sharpay hung up.

Gabriella ran down the steps two at a time and jumped into Troy's car. She shoved the keys into the ignition and raced out of Troy's driveway. She was going about 90 mph the whole ride, and she didn't care. And thankfully, she hadn't been spotted by a cop. She arrived at Sharpay's mansion a few minutes later, and didn't even shut off the car when she pulled up to the house. The front door was open and Gabriella knew that there must be something wrong. She ran into the house. All of the lights were off.

"Sharpay? Where are you?" Gabriella panted.

"Over here." Gabriella looked toward Sharpay's voice. Sharpay was sprawled on the living room couch. Her cell phone was on the floor. She had a blanked Draped over her.

"Oh my god," Gabriella gasped. "What happened to you?"

"I'll explain everything on the way to Troy's house." Sharpay told her. "But for now, can you go get me some clothes?"

"Huh?" Gabriella wondered why Sharpay was asking for her to go get some clothes. Then she noticed that the blanket was the only thing on Sharpay.

"Up the stairs." Sharpay nodded her head toward a staircase.

As Gabriella rushed up the stairs, she noticed Sharpay's clothing from yesterday carelessly thrown on the floor. Sharpay's shirt, Gabriella noticed, had a slight rip in it. Something that definitely wasn't there yesterday.

The first thing that Gabriella noticed when she got up the stairs was a big hot pink door. Gabriella knew immediately that it was Sharpay's room. Gabriella pushed open the door and was blinded by a flash of hot pink. "Ah!" Gabriella looked around the room for Sharpay's closet, and noticed some French doors (that were hot pink of course). She guessed that this was the closet. She pushed open the doors and noticed that Sharpay's closet was twice the size of her bedroom. She pulled a shirt down, then a pair of jeans. She ran back down the steps and helped Sharpay off the couch. She noticed Sharpay wince as she touched her shoulder.

Gabriella turned around while Sharpay changed. "Done." Sharpay told her. She then leaned on Gabriella for support, so she could walk out the door.

Gabriella helped Sharpay into the car and then got in on the drivers side. She pulled out of the driveway. "Alright Sharpay, tell me what happened." Gabriella demanded.

"Bradley raped me." Sharpay said it so quietly, Gabriella almost didn't hear her.

"WHAT?" Gabriella yelled.

"Yeah, last night." Sharpay said.

Gabriella took a right at the next street.

"Gabriella? What are you doing? Troy's house is to the left!" Sharpay told her.

"I'm not taking you to Troy's, Sharpay. You're going to the hospital." Gabriella told her.

"What? No! I'm fine! If I go to the hospital my doctor will find out I was raped then tell the police, the Bradley will kill me!"

"Bradley wont kill you. The doctor will check you out and then bring a police officer in right away. They'll go catch that piece of sh-"

"Gabriella! Please! Take me to Troy's! Bradley said that if I tell anyone then he will kill me, you, Troy, and your mom!" Sharpay begged.

"What the heck do you think Troy will do, huh? You know him better than that Sharpay! He would make you go to the hospital! Even if he had to drag you there!" Gabriella snapped.

Sharpay was silent. She knew that Gabriella was right. They arrived at the hospital. Gabriella parked close to the front. Her and Sharpay got out of the car and walked up to the desk.

"Hello, we need a room. It's an emergency." Gabriella told the nurse that was occupying the desk.

"Alright then, you'll need to fill out these forms." The nurse handed Gabriella some pieces of paper and a pen. "Right this way." The nurse led them to a room on the first floor. Room 132. "There you are. We'll have a doctor come in right away."

Sharpay followed Gabriella into the room. "I think I can do this alone Gabriella. Go call Troy." Sharpay said.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked. She was a bit surprised at Sharpay.

"Yeah." Sharpay shut the door behind Gabriella.

Gabriella wondered for a moment, but then walked outside and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Troy's number.

"Gabriella, please tell me that it was you who took my car." Troy answered Gabriella's call.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it was an emergency and I obviously don't have a car." Gabriella told him.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief. "So what was the emergency?"

"Well why don't you come down to the hospital and I'll tell you." Gabriella said.

"Wait, what?" Troy asked. "Hospital?"

"Just get here as soon as you can." Gabriella told him.

"Alright then." Troy said. "See you then."

Gabriella hung up the phone. She let out a loud (and slightly dramatic) sigh. She fell into one of the waiting room chairs. She wondered what was going on in the room with Sharpay. She grabbed a magazine from on of the tables and read it as she was waiting for Troy to arrive.

He arrived a few minutes later, practically running into the room. He spotted Gabriella and jogged over to her. "Hey. So tell me now- what's up."

"Well something happened last night with Sharpay." Gabriella said,

"Uh-oh. What?" Troy asked.

"Bradley Raped her last night." Gabriella prepared herself for Troy's reaction.

"WHAT?" Troy yelled. A couple heads turned his way.

"She called me this morning to go pick her up from her house." Gabriella told him.

"Where is she?" Troy asked, looking around the emergency room.

"She's talking with a nurse." Gabriella told him.

"I can't believe it! Are you serious!" Troy fumed. "I knew that he was low- but not that low!" Troy looked over at Gabriella, who wasn't answering. "Gabriella?"

Gabriella jumped out of her chair and rushed into a bathroom that was just near the reception desk.

"Gabriella!" Troy called after her. Troy waited outside the women's bathroom for a few minutes. Gabriella slowly walked out.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked her, his eyes full of concern.

"I-I don't know…"

&!&!

Reviews are loved!

Crappy way to end a chapter, eh?


	14. The End

**OMG OMG OMG! AN UPDATE! Do you believe it? Neither do I! OMG! Wow that took me awhile! I'm sorry ppl but I haven't had time for anything computer-related since school started!!!**

**F.Y.I. This is Gabriella's 6****th**** day in New York. She hasn't really visited her mom that much has she?**

**So read!**

**This Chapter is quite long and will cover day 7 too, when Gabriella leaves back for home. And Sadly, I have to announce that this is the last chapter of my Story 'Start of Something New.'**

**&!&!**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella each went their separate ways after high school- Gabriella a Chemistry teacher, and Troy, a NBA star. When they both meet up again, on a dating website, romance blossoms again. Troyella. **

**&!&!**

"Mr. Bolton, please lower your voice!" Dr. Letzmar tried to keep himself from getting outraged at Troy.

"You want me to lower my voice? That's the second time that my girlfriends gotten sick, and you want me to _lower my voice?_" Troy waved his fist at the doctor. People in the hallway were staring at him. Troy glared at them and they looked away fearfully.

"Like I said about three times Mr. Bolton, we are running a few tests on Ms. Montez and _then _I will tell you what's wrong and you can see her!" Dr. Letzmar was trying very hard to keep from screaming at Troy.

The door to room 313C opened. A nurse timidly stepped out. She had heard Troy's yelling and got a little scared. "Dr. Letzmar, we figured out what's wrong."

"Tell me!" Troy rushed over to the Nurse.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bolton but I have to talk with Dr. Letzmar first." The Nurse slid past Troy.

"Make it quick." Troy snapped. The Nurse and Dr. Letzmar mumbled, occasionally glancing at Troy.

A few minutes later the pulled away from each other and Dr. Letzmar approached Troy. "Alright Mr. Bolton, at first when you described Ms. Montez's symptoms to us, we sort of thought that she may have been pregnant."

"Oh no." Troy held his breath.

"No, don't worry Mr. Bolton, after some tests we concluded that she just had a slight case of food poisoning."

Troy let out a loud sigh of relief. "Can I see her now?"

"Of course."

Troy hugged Dr. Letzmar (Who just stood there, quite dumbfounded) and then rushed into room 313C.

"Troy!" Gabriella jumped out of the hospital bed and hugged him.

"They thought you were pregnant!" Troy exclaimed.

"I know! I'm so relieved that it was just food poisoning!" Gabriella told him.

"Oh I know!" Troy smiled at her. "I'm hungry."

"I'm not!" Gabriella and Troy laughed. "You wanna go check on Sharpay?"

"Can you leave right now?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah, The nurse said that I could leave whenever." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him out of the room.

The got into the elevator and went to the ground floor. They went up to the front desk where a nurse was rummaging through some papers.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes we are looking for Sharpay Evans. She was dropped off here about two hours ago." Troy told her.

"Ms. Evans was escorted down to the Police station to answer a few questions. Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"No we are friends." Troy told her.

"Ms. Evans will be coming right back to the Hospital after she's done at the Police Station. You can either wait or I can leave her a message for you." The nurse said.

"No, I'm sure she'll be alright, I'll just leave her a message." Troy said.

"And your name is?" The nurse asked.

"Troy Bolton."

"And your message?"

"Just have her call me."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Nope. Have a nice day."

"You too Mr. Bolton."

Troy and Gabriella turned around and headed out the front doors of the Hospital. "You've spent a lot of time at the Hospital this week haven't you?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah I have." Gabriella sighed. "It sure has been an interesting week. So much has happened."

"Yeah, trust me, it usually isn't this hectic here in New York." Troy laughed at this.

"I'm glad I got to see you all again." Gabriella leaned her head onto Troy's shoulder.

"It's funny, you came here for your mom, but you haven't really spent much time with her." Troy said.

"Yeah, I feel kinda bad." Gabriella sighed again. "What Time Is It?"

"Summertime!" Troy joked.

"Haha." Gabriella punched him in the arm. "No seriously."

"Almost 5 o'clock." Troy told her. "Why?"

"Well, I should pack, I have to leave first thing in the morning." Gabriella told him.

"I'll help you." Troy pushed the 'unlock' button on his keypad for his car. "That way we can still spend time with each other before you leave." They both climbed into Troy's car.

"That sounds great." Gabriella shut her door and buckled her seatbelt. She turned on the radio.

The radio blared, _and for our last special song, we have a not very well known song called 'Breaking free.'_

"No way." Gabriella and Troy both said in unison.

"That's crazy! I come to New York and I relive my past! I never expected anything like this to ever happen." Gabriella said. "Thanks Troy."

"Your welcome." Troy started the car and made his way out of the hospital parking lot. They sat in a comfortable silence listening to Breaking Free, and a few minutes later they pulled up to the hotel. Troy parked the car and they headed in.

"Gabriella Montez?" A lady from the counter asked.

"Yes, that's me." Gabriella walked over to the desk, and the lady handed her a letter.

Troy and Gabriella headed down the hallway toward her room. "Who's it from?" Troy asked her.

"I think Taylor." Gabriella put the letter in her purse. Without reading it- and without knowing what its contents were. "It's probably her saying hi or something." Gabriella set her purse on the table. "Lets get this packing started!"

"Alright!" Troy tackled Gabriella onto the bed and tickled her. "Ha- you were ticklish in high school and you STILL are!" He continued to tickle her for a few minutes.

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped for air, "Stop!" She continued to laugh and Troy got off of her and stood up.

"Alright then. Mercy." Troy smiled at her.

Gabriella jumped up and poked Troy in the sides. He made a high pitch squeaky sound. "Ha! And you still squeak when I do that!"

"I do not!" Troy insisted.

"Yeah, whatever." Gabriella said. Troy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright, I really have to start packing now." Gabriella and Troy began to pick up all of Gabriella's clothes off the floor and out of the bathroom.

"So do you remember when uhm-" Troy cleared his throat, "split apart in senior year."

Gabriella looked a little uncomfortable. Troy had no idea that Gabriella knew about his plan that night. "Yeah I do. But if you don't want to-"

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." Troy said. Neither of them wanted to bring up that subject.

They gathered up all of Gabriella's stuff in an uncomfortable silence. When they were all finished, they laid down on the bed.

"I think I should read Taylor's letter now." Gabriella pulled the letter out of her purse. She quickly scanned it and her mouth dropped. "I have to get to New Mexico right now!" She gathered all of her stuff by the door.

"What happened?" Troy asked. Gabriella handed Troy the note and she fought back tears.

"I come to New York- and something bad happens to everyone I love. Mom, Chad, Sharpay, and now Taylor!" Her tears started to come.

Troy read the note.

_Dear Gabby,_

_Hey. Don't be alarmed by my letter. I am doing all right. But I think I should tell you this. I was walking to my car to go to work one day. A drunk driver was speeding through the parking lot- and just as I got into my car, he hit it. I was injured badly but I'm recovering well. I'd call you- but the doctor said that it was best that I didn't talk because he said that I swallowed a little bit of glass. My right ankle was broken and one of my thumbs. My other ankle was sprained, and a had a piece of glass wedged deeply into my left thigh. I have a big gash on my head and a new scar around my mouth. Please- when you get this letter- don't come and rush back to New Mexico. I know you're enjoying your time in New York. Don't let me spoil it. Don't worry- I'm fine. The Drunk driver was arrested and being sued for all my medical expenses. Again- don't rush down here to New Mexico- I'm fine! I just felt that I should tell you this._

_Love,_

_Taylor_

"No way- that's terrible!' Troy said. " I have to go with you."

"No you need to stay here with Sharpay." Gabriella told him. "Tell her what happened. Tell her to call me. She needs _you_ right now. Tay needs me. I need to buy a ticket to New Mexico right away." Gabriella glanced over at her bedside table clock and it read "7:30"

"Ill pay for it." Troy offered.

"No, that's alright." Gabriella said.

"No, let me pay for it." Troy was firm.

Gabriella gave in. "Alright. But can you call the airport right now and get the ticket?"

"Yeah." Troy pulled out his cell and made the call. Gabriella headed down to the front desk to explain her checkout a day early. Troy was left in the room alone.

"Hello." Troy answered the phone. "Yes, I would like to order two tickets to Albuquerque, New Mexico. I need one under the name Gabriella Montez and another under the name Troy Bolton."

&!&!

A few hours later in New Mexico:

Taylor sat in her hospital bed. She hoped so much that Gabriella wouldn't rush back to New Mexico. She didn't really want to worry Gabriella a lot. But she also knew that Gabriella would most likely be right there with her within a day. Gabriella was such a great friend.

"Would you like another glass of water, Ms.?" A nurse asked Taylor.

Taylor nodded. She clicked off her TV and prepared to go to bed. It was already 10:00. She sighed. Her throat throbbed and so did her leg. The nurse gave her a glass of water and a couple of pills to take.

&!&!

Gabriella ran into the hospital and to the front desk. "Hello, I'm looking for Taylor McHessey."

"I'm sorry miss but visiting hours-"

"I don't really care. I want at least a few minutes with her. She was in a bad car accident. Please let me see her." Gabriella was very firm with her voice.

The desk attendant looked a little scared. "Alright Miss, but only for a few minutes." The attendant led her to a hospital room and opened the door.

Gabriella walked into the room. "Taylor!" Gabriella Ran up and hugged Taylor. "Oh my gosh!"

Taylor smiled. She knew that Gabriella would come anyway. She took a piece of paper and a pen off the bedside table. She wrote. 'I told you not to leave early.'

"I had to Tay! How could you ever think that I would just stay there even though I knew you were hurt?"

'So how was New York?'

"I met up with the old gang in high school." Gabriella told her.

'No way!!'

"I'm sorry miss but you have to leave now." The attendant popped her head through the door.

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Okay? I'm just so glad that you are alright." Gabriella gave Taylor a hug and waved as she walked out the room. She headed out the doors of the hospital. She walked down the sidewalk a couple minutes and settled herself on a bench. She sighed. She was really relieved that Taylor was okay.

"Is Taylor alright?" Gabriella span her head around and spotted Troy.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" Gabriella walked over to him.

"I bought an extra plane ticket in my name." Troy told here. "And I had some unfinished business to attend to."

"Huh?"

Troy got on one knee. Gabriella gasped. "Gabby, I've loved you ever since I screwed up at that party after senior year. I've always loved you and I kept beating myself up for what I did to you. I love you Gabriella. Will you marry me?"

Gabriella just looked at him stunned."Yes!" She kissed him and he put the ring on her finger.

"The truth is- I still love you too." Gabriella told him.

"I thought so." Troy laughed.

"Is this the ring from high school?" Gabriella asked him.

"You knew about that?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Troy told her.

"I thought so."

**&!&!**

**How do you like the end? Heh? I LOVED it! I don't know about you but I definitively did!**

**Reviews are loved!**

**Heh, Letzmar. That's a funny name. No offense to anyone that has the last name… Letzmar… :D It just sounds funny. :D**

**I love you all my reviewers! Here I will acknowledge how many times everyone reviewed my story! ( I apologize for any typos that may occur in some of your names…)**

**Thank you all!**

**People who reviewed one time:**

**chiorsinger**

**xoxmusicalxox**

**Furny**

**xx Everyday**

**JessicaLynn92**

**HaIrSpRaY94**

**LizzieRokasGerman**

**True Wildcat**

**bethany1024**

**ximsuchtragedy11x**

**together4ever**

**Soccer75**

**marebear11**

**mysupermanwillcome**

**People that reviewed two times:**

**Brazilian Princess**

**xxpenguins rulexx**

**youknowyouloveme10**

**Zanessa huge fan**

**Britt Baller**

**giinypotter13**

**LOZERFREAKME**

**ElSalvadoran Chica**

**NerdAndProud**

**Ppl that reviewd three times:**

**readingfreak101**

**chrisbrownshunny224**

**OurEverdaySong**

**Person that reviewed four times:**

**HelloKittyLuver**

**Ppl that reviewed five times:**

**HSMandChelseaFCfan**

**luv me xoxo GossipGal**

**Lexiv 143**

**Person that reviewed 6 times:**

**myartismystory.mystoryismyart**

**Person that reviewed 7 times:**

**Lil Spazzy Q**

**And last but definitely NOT least:**

**Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan reviewed the most for my story for a total of 8 times!**

**I love you all! Sorry about and miscounts that I may have had! But no matter how many times you reviewed I was still happy.**

**Watch out for my new oneshot that may come out soon a Troyella story called 'Red And White Roses.'**

**Bye!**


	15. Guess What!

**Guess What? I wasn't going to do this at first but I changed my mind! I'm going to make an epilogue! So watch for that either tonight or within the next few days. Yay!**


	16. Epilouge

**Here's my epilogue! This takes place 5 years in the future.**

**&!&!**

"Troy! Take Kimmy! We have to leave like now or the plane will land before we get there!" Gabriella yelled up the stairs to her and Troy's house.

"I'm coming!" I'm just packing diapers and all that stuff." Troy called down to her. A minute later he rushed down the stairs, baby Kimmy in one arm and a diaper bag in the other. "Alright, let's go!"

Troy and Gabriella rushed out the front door and into their car. As soon as Kimmy woke up from the commotion she started to cry. Gabriella sat in the backseat of the car so she could have more room to tend to Kimmy.

"I swear Kimmy Bolton, you are the fussiest baby ever. Possibly even more fussy then your daddy is when he's watching basketball and I change the channel." Gabriella gave Kimmy a bottle of milk.

"Or Kimmy is more fussy than you when I take a book away from you while you are reading." Troy joked.

"That's not funny." Gabriella said.

"Course it is. Why do you read so much anyway?" Troy asked her.

"Montez family thing. Everyone reads." Gabriella told him, while adjusting Kimmy's bottle.

"Well you aren't a Montez anymore Gabby, you're a Bolton now. Have been for three years." Troy pointed out.

"Yeah I know that. But I'm still going to read." Gabriella told him.

"Alright, I give in." Troy chuckled.

"I thought so." Gabriella laughed at him.

"It's so weird, there isn't any busy New York traffic today." Troy said. "Oh, and did your mom say that she was coming with us to meet Taylor and Chad at the airport?"

"Yeah she said that she might meet us there." Gabriella told him. "She said that she's also bringing Kyle with her. Too bad Sharpay moved to California, I'm sure she would have loved to be here."

"Yeah I miss Sharpay." Troy said. "I really don't like Kyle that much though."

"Why not?" Gabriella was curious.

"I don't know really, there's just something about him that I don't really like." Troy answered.

"Well he's a lot better than Bradley." Gabriella told him. "But lets not go there." Troy nodded. Neither of them wanted to recall the incident with Bradley that happened 5 years ago. They were just very glad that Bradley was found and thrown into jail for the rest of his life.

"Alright, and we are here!" Troy pulled into the lot and parked. "Now lets hurry because I think that's their plane that's coming down to land right now." Troy waited for Gabriella to gather up Kimmy in her arms and they rushed into the airport. They reached the right Terminal in time, just as people were beginning to pour off the plane. Carmen Montez waved them over to her.

"And how's my little granddaughter Kimmy doing today?" Carmen took Kimmy away from Gabriella.

"Oh, I'm doing fine too mom. Thanks for asking." Gabriella joked.

"Hey!" Taylor ran up to Gabriella and hugged her. "It's so good to be back!"

"Where's Chad?" Troy asked.

"Oh, he's probably lagging behind. He's carrying all the luggage." Taylor told Troy.

"Yeah. You pack a lot for two weeks!" Chad complained.

"Hey I'm a girl. Get over it. You married me." Taylor told him.

"Yeah that was before I knew about the 'girls pack a lot' rule." Chad said.

"Oh come on you guys! You just got back from your honeymoon in Hawaii! Don't argue! You've only been married for 2 weeks!" Gabriella cheered them up.

"Hey man! Welcome back." Troy slapped Chad on the back.

"How's my little neicey Kimmy?" Taylor took Kimmy from Carmen. "Aww just as cute as ever."

"So how was the honeymoon?" Gabriella asked them.

"It was great. Lots of-" Taylor was cut off.

"Hey! Little Ears!" Gabriella pointed at Kimmy.

"…fun…" Taylor finished her sentence. They all laughed.

"So you've been kinda quiet over there Kyle." Carmen said to Kyle, who had just kinda faded into the background of the conversation.

"Yeah. But it's great to see you guys back." Kyle meekly smiled at Chad and Taylor.

Chad and Taylor both thanked him.

"So you all wanna go to the bar and get a drink?" Troy asked.

"You guys have fun but I can't go with because I have to baby-sit my daughter." Gabriella said.

"No, dear, go have fun! Kyle and I will watch little Kimmy." Carmen offered.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course. Go have fun." Carmen shooed them away. Gabriella handed the diaper bag to Carmen.

"Yeah! Let's go drink!" Chad cheered.

_It's go great to have the gang back together._ Gabriella thought as she followed the others out.

**&!&!**

**So how did you like my Epilouge? Please Review and tell me! **

**HERES the SUMMARY for MY story COMING up CALLED 'Red And White Roses'**

**It's senior year, and when Troy proposes to Gabriella she agrees. Gabriella's mom couldn't be happier, and neither could Troy's. But when it comes to Jack Bolton, Troy's father, things are much different. Can Troy escape his father's abusive and unfair ways and prove that he really does know what love is?**


End file.
